


撞南墙

by songyu



Category: yyyz
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songyu/pseuds/songyu





	撞南墙

“啪。”

一个纸团丢到陈宥维头顶，然后骨碌碌掉下来，这是故事的开端。

陈宥维回头看，邓超元无辜地耸耸肩，口型说了声sorry，毫无诚意。他们两个不熟，陈宥维觉得他是个傻逼，他觉得陈宥维是个呆子，唯一比较合得来的是，他俩都长得好看。

优等生陈宥维有特权，于是在班主任手记上记下一笔，邓超元乱扔垃圾。因此下午班会邓超元又被老师拎起来训，好没面子，他全程爱答不理，好在老师已经习惯，疾风骤雨骂了一通，就叫他坐下检讨。他坐下时，陈宥维回头朝他友好地笑了笑，春风和煦，迷人得很。

放学后陈宥维慢吞吞收拾书包，他家里没人等他，也没有朋友同行，不着急。教室才刚走空，安静下来，忽然一声重物巨响，邓超元的书包砸到他眼前。

邓超元不是普通的气焰嚣张，他更偏向于不动声色的火山岩浆，锐利地望着陈宥维。优等生假惺惺劝他不要惹事，才两句话，邓超元就打上来了。

陈宥维没能搞出什么热血传奇，他被邓超元按到地上骑着打。幸好他有一张漂亮脸蛋，邓超元下手时有了点怜悯，人的天性总是对美人比较宽容，最终邓超元扯着他的领子说，你帮我写作业。

一来二去，陈宥维做了邓超元的同桌。那时陈宥维还有点普度众生的菩萨心肠，或者说自我意识过剩的单方面救赎行为，因为邓超元对他的善意根本不感兴趣。在被邓超元逼成一个疯子之前，他唯一吸引邓超元的地方，就是他格外漂亮。

有一次课间倒在书桌上睡觉时，他全心困倦，在短暂的睡眠里得到一点安慰，嘴唇轻微嘟起来，原本就是清纯乖乖牌的长相，做起撒娇的事情天生娴熟。等他在上课铃里慢悠悠睁开眼，迷茫地努力回神时，邓超元忽然凑过来，在他唇上亲了一下。

阴影压过来又撤回去，过了好几秒，陈宥维脑中还是一片震惊的空白，枕在桌上仰头，傻气地张开嘴，愣着神看邓超元。他已经迅速退开，若无其事拿着笔，在纸上反复画重叠的圆圈。

时至今日，陈宥维回忆起这个画面，仍然笃定是自己在做梦，他们两个居然有这么纯情的时候？他们两个不配。

没多久陈宥维开始应邀出入邓超元的家，跟他一起打游戏或者单纯聊天睡觉。邓超元教他喝酒，方式很粗暴，不顾他的反对硬给他灌进去。才喝两瓶，陈宥维已经头重脚轻，抓着邓超元的衣领揉眼睛，黏黏糊糊说我不喝了我要睡觉。

他的口音是沿海软语，讲不好翘舌音，说话着急起来像女孩，邓超元则是得天独厚的川渝人，吵起架来总是可以轻易完胜。

邓超元抱着他，从他唇中吮蜜，手十分自然地从毛衣下摆伸进去，诱哄说今天教你一点新的东西。

其实邓超元也没有经验，他这个人比较敢，不会也老神在在，装得很体面。陈宥维差点被他搞死在床上，他丝毫不顾及陈宥维的感受，任凭他哭或者求饶，都没有心疼的意思。陈宥维身形单薄，腰只薄薄一片，捏在邓超元手里。他手指一半藏在毛衣袖子里，是女学生之间流行的很嗲的穿法，指尖和骨节因为用力而泛白，泪珠纷纷跌落，碎在两个人身上。

他哭起来也带着隐忍的矜持，眼眶和鼻尖发红，眼里泪光闪闪烁烁，无助地哭着痛，哀求邓超元，只能让邓超元觉得更兴奋了。

也许是实在太惨烈了，邓超元对他展现了昙花一现的温柔，用被子裹着他，安慰他很快就不疼了，会快乐的。他嘴唇泛白，脸色却病态潮红，呼吸带起身形的起伏，虚弱地开口说：“滚。”

邓超元在他下不了床的两天时间里表现得很乖，堪称温情，撑开小桌板放在床上，摆好碗，几乎一口一口喂给陈宥维吃。他总是不配合，邓超元也没怎么生气，他觉得陈宥维并没有爽到，只有疼。

后来邓超元再也没有这种体贴了。他始终没有改掉内射的恶习，喜欢冲撞到陈宥维身体最深处，被他柔软又热情地包裹住，然后射到力所能及的最里面。

陈宥维的手指够不到那么深的地方，但如果求助邓超元，就是自投罗网，会带来第二次疯狂和他的嘲笑。于是陈宥维只能锁着浴室的门，弯腰将修长手指送入湿软的入口，努力向内推送，一点一点吞进去，尝试着把黏腻的液体弄出来——结局当然总是失败，邓超元将此引以为傲。

只好含着邓超元的精液行走坐卧，稍微动一动，就会感受到从后面流出来液体的难堪感觉。正在写作业时忽然捏紧笔杆，窗口的光芒反射到他白皙脸颊上，乖顺的头发掩盖了额头轻微的汗意，牙齿咬住下唇，竭力克制身体的颤栗。

他们坐在教室后排，他的异样没有引起其他人的注意，只有邓超元倚着手欣赏他的窘迫，丝毫没有拯救他的意思。

如果他指责，邓超元会理直气壮说：“你也爽到了啊。”

陈宥维气到翻白眼，平时总是温柔的眼睛里盛满对他的厌恶，下笔时带了一点迁怒的恨意，用力更大。邓超元靠过来，低声说：“我觉得你比我还爽。”

想到陈宥维抑制不住的甜腻叫声，弓着脊背将手插到邓超元头发里，两条腿夹着他的腰承受冲撞，高潮之后会无力地垂落——邓超元觉得胯下又有点抬头的迹象，咬到他耳边说：“你知道你叫得有多大声吗，昨天你走之后，邻居向我打听多少钱才能买到你这样的——”

陈宥维表面上不动声色，手在桌子底下快准狠抓住他腿间那一包，用力一捏，邓超元头顶一凉，立马举手讲和：“我不说了，你别动我命根。”

优等生冷笑一声，邓超元虽然认输，但并不服气。他知道优等生表面上端庄，其实裤子已经湿到一塌糊涂，等课间时拉着他进洁具室，还可以诱哄他在脏乱的地板上给邓超元口交，并逼他全部咽下去。

他们两个喜欢的东西不同，邓超元更喜欢后入，要陈宥维跪着承受野蛮的操弄，每一下都抵到极深的地方，他会舒爽到难耐地仰起头，脖颈带出流畅脆弱的弧度，邓超元往往忍不住要去掐着他。

只是这个姿势持续久了，结束时陈宥维靠着床头揉发红的膝盖，他全身没有什么力气，还覆盖着潮湿和虐痕，抚摸可怜酸痛的圆圆膝盖。邓超元有时候会大发善心帮他揉一揉，大多数时候躺在他旁边，会再捏一捏他颤抖的腿根，伸出舌头舔或咬，那里光滑隐秘，是只属于邓超元一个人的快乐秘地。在激烈的性爱过后，这种小小的骚扰被陈宥维疲倦地视而不见。

邓超元知道，陈宥维很渴望安全感，在他的童年里，亲情是长期缺失的，因此只要对他展露一点点温柔和理解，就可以骗到他的真心，可以玩弄他指使他，嘲笑他的脆弱，践踏他天真的渴望。

但邓超元没有这样做，他还是选择用真实的自己与陈宥维相处，或许是他懒得做欺骗的事情，他天性慵懒对很多事没兴趣，或许还有一些无解的原因，总之，他用了一个真实的、有缺陷的自己，去折磨陈宥维。

每次陈宥维提出分手，最终结局都是稀里糊涂又上了床，搞得一身狼狈，然后和邓超元拥着入眠。

这样拖拖拉拉半年后，邓超元也厌倦了，但他不想轻易放过陈宥维，于是商议：“只要你在身上纹我的名字，我就不再纠缠你。”

陈宥维当然不同意，哪有决定分手时去纹身的。邓超元有办法，他拿出手机：“你要是不同意，我就把这两张照片发给老师和你爸妈，打印出来贴到布告栏。”

他们做爱时没有拍照的癖好，陈宥维不记得他什么时候拍的，接过来一看，一张是他躺在床上的脸部特写，邓超元射到了他脸上，潮红的脸颊上错落滴上去白色淫液，两只眼睛无法聚焦，失神地对着镜头，显然是爽到不知道怎么才好，满是淫靡。还有一张是他骑在邓超元身上，食指蜷曲咬在嘴里，企图对抗潮涌的快感，表情说不清是痛苦还是欢愉，要哭不哭，欠操。

两张照片里邓超元都没有出镜，倒不是他刻意而为。即使出镜，他也不怕，他巴不得让全校师生都来看看，是邓超元把陈宥维操成了这个样子。

他不怕，陈宥维怕，陈宥维怕得要死，以至于打分手炮时邓超元说什么就是什么，他全部配合。

分手炮打了两次，一次是陈宥维去纹身前，跟他友好地来了临别一炮。

邓超元挑的纹身样式，在他腰际纹了Aaron，纹的时候非常不顺利，他怕疼，才刚刺上去勾线，他就抱着邓超元的手问可不可以换个条件。

当然不可以，邓超元帮忙按住他，坏心地让纹身师再把图案调大一点。腰是敏感的地方，纹上去刺骨地疼，陈宥维一边掉眼泪一边明白，原来邓超元平时赠予他的痛楚根本不算什么。

刚纹完，师傅嘱咐他们两个，伤口可能会出血，这是正常的，不要老是碰这块地方。

陈宥维哭得眼睛肿，无意识委屈地嘟着嘴，点头答应。他以为这下可以摆脱邓超元了，跟着去邓超元家里收拾他的东西，不多，就几件衣服和试题作业，还有他配套的沐浴露和身体乳，其他东西他用邓超元的，但邓超元没有擦身体乳的习惯，尤其是这种粉色樱花味还带着亮闪的款式。

然后他们打了第二次分手炮，是邓超元强行开始的，他对陈宥维的身体无比熟悉，可以很快地逼他高潮一次，之后他就无力反抗，只有配合的份。

最后一次和第一次一样非常不愉快，邓超元发疯，在他刚纹上去的腰侧狠狠咬了一口，血立即涌出来，染到两个人身上和床单上。颜色鲜红，又痛，陈宥维抬脚踢邓超元，邓超元报复地一个深顶，他的腿立时软下来，任由邓超元捏出触目的红痕。

到半夜结束时，两个人都大汗淋漓沾着血，房间里各种腥气混合漂浮，陈宥维疼痛地蜷缩起来，好像一只被邓超元拢在手心的雏鸟。

邓超元再展现一次温柔，抱着他从额头一路亲到锁骨，亲昵地说：“陈宥维，你永远也忘不了我。”

陈宥维伸手去推他，手腕纤细柔软，随时能折断，邓超元握进手里摩挲。他声音带着情潮后的喑哑，冷冷说：“滚。”

这一次分手成功，陈宥维搬回他的优等生领域，衣服穿得严严实实，绝不发生风掀起少年衣角，暴露出另一个人印记的事情。邓超元时常会凝视他的腰，那里滑腻的触感似乎还残留在指尖，不免有些遗憾，真的是很美妙的身体。

不过再美妙也会厌倦，两个人在一起久了难免都有怨气。分开之后，邓超元每每看到陈宥维冷冷清清的样子，总觉得他比从前好看了。

之后高中生各自全心投入考试，考去不同的学校，到天南海北的两座城市，奔赴两种生活。分手后删除所有联系方式，中间也没有共同好友，所谓的班级群更是没人说话，年复一年，岩浆又重回地底，邓超元还是那个对什么都没兴趣的样子，陈宥维也照旧做体面的优等生。

一晃好几年，各自开心，再无交集，直到有天参加盛宴，夜晚散场后陈宥维在外面躲着抽了半支烟，女烟，气味稍微清新些，他有些洁癖，不喜欢身上残留难闻的味道。

再回去时周围没什么人，他按电梯，门一开，里面站着邓超元。

旧情人见面，邓超元笑了笑，陈宥维没理会，径自进来按楼层。邓超元知道他如今是大明星，却依旧要欺负他：“来陪酒啊？”

他亦清楚邓超元平步青云，也针锋相对：“你呢，来看电梯？”

唇枪舌剑的把戏在他们中学时代就进行过无数次，陈宥维从一开始的不知所措变成与邓超元同样熟稔恶毒。

电梯第一次停下，邓超元抓住他的手把他拖出去，他嘴里抗拒，干嘛，放开我。其实脚步跟着走了，漫长的空窗期，人难免会寂寞。

邓超元开了门就把他抵在墙上厮咬，他头撞到墙壁，小小地嘭一声，心里来气了，也去回敬他。一边咬，邓超元一边扯他的衣服，埋到他脖颈嗅了两下，含糊地说了一声好香。

他一如既往动作粗暴，陈宥维被他按在床上的时候，恍惚以为重回了那间高中时代的潮湿屋子。

脱掉衣服之后，邓超元就去摸他腰上那块纹身，把每个字母挨个摸过去，那是他的名字，深深烙在陈宥维身上。

久别重逢，邓超元兴致极高，咬着他的腰细致舔舐那个纹身，陈宥维又承受不住地颤起来，叫他去拆一个安全套过来。他置若罔闻，手滑过陈宥维腰身，咬住他胸前红红的乳尖拉扯，很快击溃优等生的防线。

进入久违的禁区，邓超元没有什么怜惜的心思，只管直直操进去，逼着陈宥维发出熟悉的呻吟。他比从前可爱一点，不会拼命忍耐了，身体柔软地舒张开，像夏日的潮水包围邓超元。撞击拍打的声音和水声交融，陈宥维因为羞耻与满足又红了脸，咬牙切齿恶劣地收缩，想看邓超元丢脸。

邓超元大大方方射进去，跪伏在他身体两边，低头亲吻落在雪白皮肤上的Aaron，这个吻干脆清纯，但陈宥维能清晰感受到，埋在他身体里的东西又重新精神抖擞起来。

陈宥维又抬腿踢他：“我明天就洗了这个纹身。”

“你不会的，你怕疼。”邓超元笃定地说，“洗的时候可比纹的时候疼多了。”

他低声辱骂邓超元，邓超元毫不在意，只挑他骂得开心时，顶得他话音破碎，慢慢他只能喘息呼叫，像蜂蜜拉长后轻纤的丝。

第二天邓超元先醒过来，陈宥维还在半梦半醒，全身不舒服，又是酸痛又是黏糊糊。他想再睡一会儿，才聚精会神酝酿出睡意，忽然额头被轻轻碰了一下，啪的一声。

他睁开眼，邓超元站在床位看着他笑，枕头边骨碌碌滚着一个纸团。邓超元叫他起床，絮絮叨叨说了很多话，他盯着纸团，一个字都没听进去。

他想起来很遥远的高中午后，邓超元的纸团啪地一声砸过来，那是所有故事的开端。

如果当时没有回头就好了，陈宥维想，那就不会认识邓超元。

但人生没有假如呀，他还是要跟邓超元纠缠不清。


End file.
